Never Doubt Me
by Strawberry-Green-Girl
Summary: Oliver get's over-excited after winning a Quidditch match, and Percy proves that assuming, will get you nowhere. Percy/Oliver. Rated for brief language and slash.


**A/N- Right, so I know I should be writing up the next chapter of Brotherly Love, but I just HAD to write this. I've just recently been exposed to the wonderful fandom of Percy/Oliver, which has not only refreshed my love of Oliver, but given me a new love of Percy. So here we go, my very first Oliver/Percy fic. :D**

Never Doubt Me

The dark wooden door of the Gryffindor dormitories burst open, and a wet, ragged-looking Oliver Wood came stumbling in, a massive grin on his face. Percy Weasley looked up from the advanced potions book he was reading (not because he had an assignment, but because it was simply so fascinating) and wrinkled his nose at him.

"Oliver, you're an absolute mess; you're covered in mud, and you're dripping water on the floor," Percy said, slightly disgusted. "You really should get cleaned up."

"Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow, Perce?" Oliver asked excitedly, completely disregarding Percy's comment.

"It's Percy, Oliver," Percy sighed. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd told his best friend that he didn't really like the nickname, but it never seemed to sink in.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Oliver waved off the correction. "So, are you?" he asked again.

Percy exhaled heavily, feeling a bit annoyed. "Yes, I will be attending the match. I have to anyway, it's a part of my Prefect duties; I got to make sure that-"

"Alright, alright, I was just making sure," Oliver grinned.

"Why would you doubt my attendance?" Percy asked.

"I don't doubt your attendance. I just want to make sure. I've just got a really good feeling about this match." Oliver stared aimlessly at the wall, as though he were submerged in the depths of a good memory, or remembering a dream.

"I would hope so," Percy scoffed. "You've been practicing morning and night every day for the past two weeks. Fred and George are on the brink of murder."

"They can kill me _after_ we win the match tomorrow," Oliver said, and rested his broomstick against his trunk, which was on the right side of his bed. When he began stripping off his muddy Quidditch robes, Percy thought he was done talking, so he resumed the reading of his potions book, but he was mistaken. Oliver wasn't near through.

"Ravenclaw's got another thing coming if they think they stand a chance. I've hardly even seen them out practicing." Percy fought the urge to mention that that was most likely due to the fact that Oliver was hogging the pitch. "Harry's the best seeker the team has ever seen, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia's accuracy is spot-on, Fred and George are probably the best beaters in the school, despite how frustrating they are, and then of course, there's me… and I'm perfect," Oliver finished, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"Right, well, the best of luck to you. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do, and you need to shower," Percy peered at him over the rim of his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Right, right," Oliver chuckled. "See you later, Perce," Oliver bade goodbye.

"It's Percy," Percy corrected.

"Whatever!" Oliver called over his shoulder. Percy rolled his eyes, and continued reading.

**O*O*O*O*O*O**

Percy awoke the next morning to a pillow beating to the head. He shot up in bed and used his arm as a defense to keep the pillow from hitting his face again. Within the first few blows, he had discovered that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on, and the frame dug into his skin with each hit, which was rather painful. He caught a glimpse of the offender, and groaned in frustration.

"What the hell, Oliver?"

"C'mon Perce! Get up!" Oliver practically shouted.

"Percy," Percy mumbled grumpily, but his correction was ignored, as always.

"I'm about to go down to the pitch, and I just wanna make sure you don't sleep in," Oliver stated jovially.

"I wouldn't have slept in," Percy sniffed. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven," Oliver replied, after looking at his beat-up old watch.

"Oliver!" Percy cried. "The match doesn't start until ten-thirty!"

"So? I would assume that you, of all people, would want to get a head start, Mr. Perfect Prefect Percy," Oliver chuckled.

"It's Saturday," Percy growled. "Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy sleep," he said, lips pursed, and eyebrows arched.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to be late," Oliver shrugged.

"So now you doubt my punctuality?"

"Nope," Oliver said simply. "Not at all. It's just that you're my best mate, and I want to make sure you don't find some excuse for not going to the match, like sleeping late."

"That's absurd," Percy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why are _you_ up so early? You _love_ sleep."

"I want the team to get in some extra practice before the match," Oliver said. The tone in his voice suggested that this should have been rather obvious. "D'you want to come watch?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I- have you even eaten yet?"

"No time to eat," Oliver shrugged again.

"You must be kidding…" Percy looked at him incredulously. "There's always time to eat. You can't just go in to a match with an empty stomach, you'll be absolutely useless."

"Ugh, alright, fine," Oliver groaned. Percy found it difficult to comprehend the fact that Oliver simply did not want to eat. He too, had inherited the infamous Weasley appetite; the difference between himself, and say… Ron, was that Percy didn't make a show of it.

Percy quickly got dressed, and made sure to pin his Prefect badge to his chest.

As they descended the flights of stairs, shuffled through corridors, and turned corners to get down to the Great Hall, other early-risers wished Oliver luck on the game, minus the Ravenclaws of course. When they reached the Great Hall, it was nearly empty, just as Percy expected it to be. Everyone else was asleep (which Oliver was depriving him of, that git) and most likely would not be teetering in until around nine-thirty. They sat down across from each other at the Gryffindor table. Percy wanted to sit at the head of the table, but Oliver quite literally dragged him to the very center because apparently, that's where the crispier bacon was. Obviously, Oliver's priorities were out of order. Nonetheless, Percy let himself be led in the opposite direction.

Oliver rambled endlessly about Quidditch as they ate. He talked about how much he wanted to win, how big the party would be when they did win, the incompetence of the Ravenclaw team, how superior Harry's skills were in comparison to the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, and of course, doted on himself, bragging about how he only seems to be getting better and better. Percy didn't like Quidditch all that much, therefore, he knew little about it. He knew the basics, of course, but Oliver began talking about complicated tactics and strategies that sounded like a foreign language to Percy's inexperienced ears, so he just nodded and shook his head at the times that seemed most appropriate. While Olive alternated between taking bites of toast, and explaining the tactical advantages of each player's broomsticks, Percy had to fight to stay awake. He had stayed up late reading, with the expectation of being able to sleep in. Again, Oliver was a git.

"Ok, so I'm done. Can we go now?" Oliver asked anxiously.

"You don't need my permission, Oliver," Percy said. "It's your team, and your practice."

"Well come on then!" Oliver stood up quickly, nearly knocking over a jug of pumpkin juice. Percy steadied it quickly, before sighing.

"Yes, alright." Percy stood up, and followed Oliver.

The air was cool when they got out to the pitch. Percy went up in the stands and Oliver strutted importantly to his team; they were already waiting.

"Oliver, where the hell have you been?" Angelina Johnson asked angrily. Since they were the only ones around, Percy could clearly hear everyone's voices.

"Yeah! You're the one who called this bloody practice-"

"-and here you are showing up late!" George furiously finished Fred's sentence. Percy suddenly felt rather guilty. He had forgotten that Oliver had called a _team _practice, and that he wasn't going out by himself.

"Merlin, Just because you're Quidditch captain, you think you rule the world," Alicia Spinnett Rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. Percy felt absolutely awful for making Oliver late and that everyone was yelling at him, but Oliver seemed perfectly fine.

"Relax everyone. I just went with Perce to get breakfast first," Oliver explained, and waved his hands in a calming motion.

"Percy," Percy corrected from up above, but Oliver, quite literally, waved him off. Percy huffed, and crossed his arms, feeling less sorry for Oliver's verbal beat-down. He sat back in his seat, wishing he had brought a book to read, since watching Oliver stop practice every two minutes to yell at someone wasn't particularly entertaining. Now he had no choice but to watch, much to Oliver's satisfaction.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Game time had finally arrived, and students were pouring into the boxes, eager for the match to begin. Once everyone was settled, Lee Jordan, a close friend of the twins, and also the commentator, took the mic and announced the two playing teams. With that, the Ravenclaw team flew out, followed by an overzealous Gryffindor team; Oliver was practically screaming at the audience. Percy sat rigid in his seat in order to avoid being crushed by the people sitting beside him. Once the quaffle was up in the air, the game began, and Percy could hardly keep up, even with Jordan's commentary. Despite the fact that he didn't like Quidditch too terribly much, he still enjoyed watching matches far more than practices. Sure, Oliver was still yelling at the team, but at least it wasn't pausing every few minutes.

Even though a full hour had passed, it seemed like everything happened impossibly fast. Gryffindor had started in the lead, but it seemed that out of nowhere, Ravenclaw suddenly took the lead; the score stood at 90-110, Ravenclaw.

Oliver had a look of fierce determination on his face; it was obviously still anyone's game. If Harry got the snitch, Gryffindor could still win. Percy looked up to see Harry and Cho Chang flying around above everyone else, searching for the snitch. Percy looked back just in time to see Oliver spectacularly save a goal, to which the Gryffindors responded with cheers so loud, Percy though for sure his ears would start bleeding. Percy clapped along, but restrained himself from jumping up and screaming with everyone else.

Another half-hour passed, and Gryffindor had caught up, and Ravenclaw had yet to score another goal; Oliver was like lightning, throwing himself in front of the goals to block them, nearly falling off his broom several times. Then Jordan announced that Harry had spotted the snitch. All of the players seemed to pause, and look above them. Sure enough, Harry was speeding off determinedly in the westward direction. Percy glanced at Oliver, thinking he would be cheering Harry on, but instead, he was looking right at Percy, grinning excitedly. Percy was surprised, but he smiled at Oliver and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

Percy returned his attention to the game, and watched Harry fly around up top. He seemed to be trying to get Chang off his tail. Suddenly, Harry took a nosedive, speeding toward the ground, and Chang followed close behind. He was flying downward so fast and Percy thought for sure that he was going to crash, but at the last second, Harry pulled up, and rocketed toward the sky. Chang, however, was not so fortunate. She didn't react quickly enough, and crashed full-force into the ground. Percy gasped, and Jordan was saying something about a "fantastic Wronski Feint", whatever that was.

_Now_ Oliver was cheering, screaming at Harry that he was the best thing that ever happened to the team in his time at Hogwarts. Percy knit his eyebrows, confused; had Harry done that on purpose? His question was answered when the stands erupted in screams and cheers; Harry had caught the snitch. Though Percy didn't approve of Harry's tactics, he cheered along. How could he not? This victory meant that Gryffindor would be playing Slytherin for the next match, and if they won that, they would win the Cup, which was Oliver's short-term DREAM.

Speaking of Oliver, he was now on the ground, nearly crushing Harry in a hug. Percy stood up from his spot and moved out of the stands so that he was standing on the pitch by the locker rooms. Oliver caught sight of him and sprinted away from the team, and enveloped Percy in a bone-crushing hug.

"We won, Perce! We fucking won!" Oliver shouted excitedly over the roaring crowed. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his cheeks were bright red, and he looked like he might actually cry of happiness.

"I know, I know," Percy smiled, and decidedly ignored the fact that Oliver had, once again, called him by his annoying nickname.

Percy was about to say congratulations, but he found himself unable to. Not because he was at a loss of words, but because Oliver had, quite suddenly, crashed his lips upon Percy's. Percy wanted to say that Oliver had just done it in the heat of the moment, but he had a feeling that that was not the case. No, this was not a holy-bloody-fuck-we-just-won-I'm-so-happy-I-could-kiss-you-so-I-will kind of kiss. Those kisses were brief, only a second or two, and when they were done, the two people in question would go back to celebrating, and never speak of it again. That's not what happened. Oliver had one hand at Percy's neck, and the other on the side of his face, and he was really, really _kissing_ him.

Taking advantage of Percy's gasp of surprise, Oliver slipped his tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy had no idea what to do, or how to react, so he decided, as not to be rude or hurt Oliver's feelings, to kiss back. He placed his hands on Oliver's hips because he had nowhere else to put them, and just kissed him back. Percy figured maybe it would last maybe ten seconds or so, but they stood there on the pitch for a full minute, just kissing. When they finally needed air, Oliver pulled away. He looked at Percy with a mix of triumphant victory and shock.

"Wow, Perce. Didn't think you had it in you," he said mockingly.

"Excuse me?" Percy didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

"I didn't think you would have the balls to kiss back," Oliver clarified.

"You doubted my nerve?" Percy asked, cocking his head to the side, a bit irritated.

"Well if you want to put it that way, then yeah," Oliver shrugged.

Percy took that as a challenge. "Never doubt me," he said bossily, and captured his lips again.

**A/N- There we go. My first Oliver/Percy. I know it's not a romantic type of fic, but it still counts. XD I never planned for this to be particularly romance-y. I've read many a spectacular romantic Perciver fic, and I love them with a passion, but I just don't think I'd be any good at making Percy OR Oliver the romantic type. Percy's too uptight, and Oliver's too full of himself, haha XD Anyway, review please!**


End file.
